


Слово координатора

by Anonymous



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Тройничок, бесконтактный секс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке на @фест: 2.48. Мерлин/Гарри, Гарри/Эггси, и я не знаю, считается ли это threesome - напишите кто-нибудь пвп, где Гарри трахает Эггси, а Мерлин руководит процессом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слово координатора

Слово координатора — закон. Это как с диспетчерами, которые поднимают и сажают самолёты, но Эггси только предстоит это понять.   
  
Мальчишка вздорный, с большим потенциалом, бесстрашный до безрассудства, отчаянный и иногда агрессивный, но пока ещё слишком мягкий. Эти неплохие качества (может быть, кроме последнего), они «выстрелят», если дать им хорошую выделку. Мерлин смотрит на Эггси и видит Гарри — как если бы время отмотали лет на двадцать назад.   
  
На то, чтобы вытравить бессистемную хартовскую агрессию, Мерлину потребовался почти год. Почти год успокаивающего шёпота по комму, спарринга (несчастные старые раны), слишком мягкого или слишком жёсткого секса в штабе, с риском быть застуканными, с немного брезгливым взглядом Артура (ну разумеется он всё знал). К каждому из своих питомцев Мерлину нужно было найти подход, но чаще всего хватало нескольких слов или одного нераскрывшегося парашюта. С Гарри пришлось повозиться, с Эггси тоже придётся — должно быть, таково проклятие имени «Галахад».   
  
Как и Гарри, он даже не думает снимать очки, когда отправляется к девочкам. Или — к вящему удивлению Мерлина — к мальчикам. Должно быть, таково проклятие имени «Галахад»: жадность, и злоба, и что-то невыносимо звериное внутри, что-то, требующее, чтобы его приручили.   
  
Это можно было бы считать глупостью или неосмотрительностью, если бы не прямой вопрос. «Ты видишь?» — спрашивает Эггси, разглядывая распростёршееся на постели тело: абсолютно мужское, насколько Мерлин может судить в этом полумраке. «Тебе нравится?». Партнёр Эггси отнимает голову от подушки, чтобы сказать: «Конечно, мне нравится, чего ты ждёшь?», даже не подозревая, что Эггси ждёт не «чего-то», а «кого-то».   
  
На кресло Артура восходит бывший Галахад; его смена в это время ударяется во все тяжкие. У Мерлина нет времени: после событий «дня V» служба пополнилась целым выводком подающих надежды юных гениев, большая часть которых теперь не из благородных семей. Они лучше и проще, в чём-то — чище, но обучать их столовым манерам — сущее зло.   
  
— Найди управу на своего мальчишку, — просит Мерлин у Гарри в один из коротких моментов, когда они остаются наедине.  
  
Теперь с этим тяжко: штаб забит собачьим лаем, пропитан страхом и здоровым азартом. Тут и там вспыхивают драки — такого не было, пока отбор проводился среди выпускников частных школ. Зато отребье впечатляют простые трюки вроде прицельной стрельбы или способности сбить с ног одним движением трости.  
  
— Теперь это не только мой мальчишка, — отвечает Гарри с глубокой нежностью, сквозь которую едва заметно пробиваются нотки злорадства, — теперь это наш мальчишка.  
  
+  
  
Эггси хватает благоразумия отключить очки перед попыткой забраться Гарри в штаны. Мерлин даже не сомневался, что это произойдёт: мальчишка влюблён в Гарри до беспамятства, но не ему судить — в своё время он так же безнадёжно пал жертвой чар Галахада.   
— Ты не снимешь очки? — спрашивает Эггси.  
— Тебя смущают мои очки? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает ему Гарри, и Эггси неожиданно ухмыляется, чуть морща нос. На переносице у него целая россыпь рыжеватых веснушек. Свет в кабинете Артура хороший — он позволяет рассмотреть всё до деталей.   
— А он там?  
— Кто «он»?  
Эггси придвигается ближе и наклоняется, почти соприкасается с сидящим в кресле Гарри носами. Взгляд его прикован к линзам очков, в нём насмешка напополам с таким откровенным издевательством, что Мерлин невольно начинает усмехаться сам.  
— Он здесь, — говорит Гарри, придерживая Эггси за подбородок. — Он всегда здесь, и тебе пора привыкнуть к его присутствию.  
— Он может прийти? — спрашивает Эггси.  
— А ты хочешь?  
Эггси смеётся. Это тот смех, который Мерлин слышит редко, как бы ему ни хотелось обратного: искренний и задорный, очень человеческий. Человечность — то, чего давно не было в службе; наверное, это то, чего им не хватало уже почти два десятка лет.   
Мерлин облизывает губы и тактично кашляет.   
— Пусть отойдёт, — говорит он Гарри, и Гарри мгновенно озвучивает его приказ:  
— Три шага назад, Эггси, — требует он, и в голосе его — сплошная мягкость, почти ласка. Эггси недоумевающе поднимает бровь. — Ну же. Неужели я должен повторять дважды?  
Эггси по-щенячьи опускает голову к левому плечу. У него уже стоит: это видит Гарри, и это — глазами Гарри — видит Мерлин.   
— Пусть разденется, — приказывает Мерлин, и Гарри повторяет вслед за ним:  
— Снимай одежду, Эггси.  
— Вот, значит, как. — На его губах появляется понимающая улыбка, она чуть кривится и изламывается, не достигая глаз. — Будем играть в строгих папочек и непослушного сынишку? Да вы затейники, ребята.  
— Пусть разденется медленно, — мстительно добавляет Мерлин. — И молча.   
— Молча, Эггси, — всё с той же контрастирующей мягкостью повторяет за ним Гарри, — и медленно. Как подобает джентльмену.   
К его удивлению, Эггси действительно замолкает. Он расстёгивает пиджак, стягивает его с плеч, и принимается за жилет. Пальцы у него слегка дрожат, но он с таким упрямством смотрит прямо в глаза Гарри, что эта нервозность становится почти незаметной, и Мерлин полусмеётся-полувздыхает прямо в микрофон.   
Эггси поднимает воротник рубашки, развязывает галстук и вытягивает его из-под ворота; полоску атласной ткани он зачем-то наматывает на запястье, но Мерлин не возражает. Гарри, судя по его шумному вздоху, — тоже.   
— Тебе нравится, Гарри? — буднично спрашивает Мерлин. — Наверняка тебе хотелось бы закончить это мучение поскорее, позволить Эггси прикоснуться к себе, да? Он же изнывает, взгляни на него: одного движения твоей руки хватит, чтобы он кончил.  
Дыхание Гарри становится тяжелее. Для Эггси это, должно быть, незаметно, но Мерлин отлично всё слышит. И видит: как Эггси с послушной медлительностью снимает с себя рубашку, оставшись в одной нижней майке. Ткань почти прозрачная — сквозь неё просвечиваются тёмные ореолы сосков.   
— Не трогай себя, — приказывает Мерлин.  
Он и сам держит обе руки на столешнице, хотя стоит у него так, что от малейшего движения становится больно.   
Эггси через голову стягивает с себя майку. Идеально уложенные волосы встают вихрами; в свете ламп они кажутся почти рыжими.  
— Такое красивое тело, — продолжает Мерлин. — Почти без шрамов, только подростковая ерунда. Пройдёт пара лет — и от этого великолепия не останется и следа. Помнишь себя в его годы? Сплошная агрессия, сплошное желание удариться побольнее, достичь большего, сделав меньше. Ты не замечал, насколько вы похожи, а, Гарри? Сколько сил мне потребовалось для того, чтобы тебя приручить, чтобы ты стал послушным и начал есть с моих рук.  
Эггси расправляется с брюками и бельём — чуть более поспешно, чем с остальной одеждой, но Мерлин прощает ему эту торопливость. Он выжидательно замирает, и это зрелище могло бы показаться нелепым, если бы Мерлин не был так заведён.   
— Пусть оближет пальцы, — велит он, и Гарри говорит, всё ещё поразительно спокойно, но гораздо тише, чем раньше:  
— Оближи пальцы.  
— Но... — пытается спорить Эггси. Гарри не позволяет ему закончить:  
— Ты делаешь, что я говорю, Эггси. Или ты забираешь свои вещи и уходишь.  
Он колеблется — не привык подчиняться настолько беспрекословно. Не смог убить чёртову собаку, думает Мерлин с лёгким раздражением, и вместе с тем даже не догадался проверишь парашют. Он уже Галахад, он уже  _их_ , но с ним ещё предстоит уйма работы.   
Эггси неуверенно касается своих губ пальцами, скользит по ним языком. Для него такое — явно в новинку, но он быстро учится.   
— Тебе бы хотелось проверить, на что он способен? — спрашивает Мерлин. — Гимнаст, морпех, схватывает всё на лету... Пара недель — и ему можно будет позволить большее. Он очень талантливый, Гарри, хоть и непокорный. Он быстро поймёт, что с тобой делать, чтобы ты выл и скулил, чтобы твоё хвалёное самообладание разлетелось в щепки. И удивится тому, насколько малому количеству людей это удавалось. Пусть трахнет себя. Пальцами. Дай ему смазку.   
Он слышит скрип зубов Гарри. Ему самому почти дурно от чудовищного притока эндорфинов; кровь колотится в висках отбойным молотком.   
Камера чуть смещается — это Гарри тянется за лежащей в ящике стола смазкой.   
— Эггси, — окликает он. — Держи.  
Эггси ловит тюбик с опаской, словно ручную гранату. Мерлин его понимает: работая в месте, где оружием может служить даже авторучка, невольно начнёшь нервничать при виде упаковки кондомов.   
— Растяни себя, — говорит Гарри. — Начни с одного пальца. Можешь устроиться на кушетке, только, молю, не запачкай её.  
Взгляд у Эггси отдаёт безумием, зрачки растеклись чернильными лужами на всю радужку. Он не продержится долго, даже если не будет прикасаться к члену. Сейчас ему, наверное, можно приказать пройтись по коридору в неглиже — и он вряд ли начнёт упираться.   
Эггси вертит в руках тюбик и поднимает взгляд, неожиданно куда более трезвый, чем казалось парой секунд раньше.   
— Это то, чего вы хотите, да? — спрашивает он, и Мерлину почти кажется, что он ошибся, почти кажется, что Эггси откажется, но вместо этого он ложится на кушетку, широко разведя ноги. Без опыта это неудобно делать, даже неприятно, поэтому ни он, ни Гарри не возражают, когда Эггси проводит ладонью по своему члену, крепко сжимая кулак, от основания и до головки.  
Он закусывает губу и глухо стонет, проталкивая в себя первый палец, изгибается в пояснице, опираясь лопатками на кушетку. Чуткими сенсорами микрофона Мерлин слышит, как влажно скрипит о кожу кожа.   
Повернув голову набок, Эггси смотрит прямо в глаза Гарри — и Мерлину.   
— Давай, Гарри, — шепчет Мерлин и сам опускает левую руку под стол, не спуская глаз с Эггси. — Второй палец.  
Это лишнее: Эггси разобрался со всем сам, движения обеих его рук становятся резче и злее, он уже не стонет в голос, хоть и пытается сдержать звук за сомкнутыми зубами. Взгляд его окончательно заволакивает дымка, и Мерлин догадывается, что это из-за Гарри — потому что нет зрелища более завораживающего, чем такой серьёзный, такой строгий и сдержанный Гарри, надрачивающий себе собственной же ладонью.   
Его самого хватает меньше чем на минуту. Кончая, он жмурится и прижимается губами к микрофону, а потом стягивает очки и долго трёт ребром ладони переносицу, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.   
Когда он снова надевает очки, Эггси уже расслабленно лежит на кушетке, накрыв тыльной стороной ладони глаза.   
— Прости, Гарри, — говорит он, поворачивая голову, и голос его звучит хрипло, как после долгого кросса, — я всё-таки испортил твою сраную кушетку.  
Не сдержавшись, Мерлин отрывисто смеётся — и слышит, как смеётся в ответ Гарри. 


End file.
